


Cimice

by Mana_Sputachu_ITA (Mana_Sputachu)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mana_Sputachu/pseuds/Mana_Sputachu_ITA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>(Le persone fanno tutte schifo.)</i><br/>[Touko, Kameko e i problemi di fiducia nel prossimo.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cimice

**Author's Note:**

> English version: [Stinkbug](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7510597)

_Non ho bisogno di nessuno._

Touko se lo ripete come un mantra, mentre con studiata calma si avvia verso l’aula. _Non è che che ci sia fretta_ si dice, mentendo a se stessa. Sarebbe più esatto dire che non vuole _avere fretta_ , che non vuole neanche metterci piede lì dentro e non vuole vedere quelle facce da schiaffi dei suoi compagni di classe: li avrebbe volentieri presi a ceffoni lei stessa se solo ne avesse avuto il coraggio, e in ogni caso c’è quella strana vocina dentro di lei a dirle che non è il caso di perderci tempo.

( _I ragazzi delle medie fanno schifo.)_

Se non fosse direttamente coinvolta osserverebbe con distaccato interesse quello strano fenomeno sociale che ha luogo ogni giorno nella sua classe: battute al vetriolo, bigliettini di carta contenenti insulti appallottolati e lanciati da ogni angolo dell’aula, disegni osceni scarabocchiati sulla lavagna. Tutto per lei, la cui unica colpa è stata credere ingenuamente che quel ragazzo così popolare fosse davvero interessato a lei.

E i ragazzini, si sa, sanno essere più crudeli degli adulti.

 

_“Pensavi davvero volessi uscire con te?”_

_La risata che segue quella frase è uno schiaffo morale che le fa più male di un pugno nello stomaco, rendendola incapace di rispondere a tono._

_“L’ho fatto perché ho perso una scommessa, non potrebbe mai piacermi una come te.”_

_Si morde il labbro inferiore e reprime a fatica l’istinto di piangere._

_Touko promette a se stessa che non si sarebbe fidata mai più di nessuno._

 

Quell’evento, insieme alla lettera scritta al suo primo amore appesa sulla bacheca della scuola, sono archiviati nel suo cervello in piccoli file mentali che si rifiuta categoricamente di aprire, obbligandosi a non pensarci; i suoi compagni di classe, però, non sono della stessa opinione: e mentre cercano di farle pesare la sua stessa esistenza in tutti i modi possibili ( _“Come sta paparino? Bella la vita con due mogli, eh?”_ , _“Ma le tue mamme ti odiano entrambe?”_ ), e alle volte persino fingersi interessati a lei solo per il proprio tornaconto personale ( _“Il tuo romanzo è così bello! Ti prego, fammi un autografo!”_ ), Touko si sforza di reprimere i suoi istinti omicidi, sentendosi schiacciata come una cimice dal peso di quell’ipocrisia, preferendo tacere.  
E accumula, accumula, accumula.

Si chiede cosa succederà quando arriverà alla saturazione.

( _Le persone fanno tutte schifo.)_

  
 

*

 

La notte è il momento che Touko preferisce per scrivere: nessun rumore molesto, nessuno che la disturba, il rischio che una delle sue due madri le piombi in camera praticamente azzerato.

( _I compagni di classe che ti lasciano in pace.)_

Riesce ad apprezzarlo anche in estate, quando la sua stanza è calda come una sauna - ed è costretta ad usare la doccia più spesso di quanto vorrebbe - ma l’aria della sera riesce a rinfrescarla, e il frinire delle cicale le tiene compagnia. Ruotando sulla sedia si sporge a guardare fuori dalla finestra: il cielo è limpido e le stelle si vedono perfettamente, perfino la luna è luminosissima. Se spegnesse la luce la vista sarebbe ancora più bella, ne è sicura, ma non può permettersi di farlo.

Touko odia il buio.

( _E le bambine cattive meritano di stare al buio.)_

 

_“Mamma! Mamma ti prego perdonami!”_

_Sua madre non risponde e continua a trascinarla per il braccio._

_“Lasciami andare, per favore! Sarò buona!”_

_Apre l’anta dell’armadio e ci trascina dentro la piccola, che continua a dimenarsi._

_“Sei una bambina cattiva, Touko.”_

_Sbatte i pugni contro le ante ma sembra che sua madre abbia chiuso l’armadio a chiave._

_“E le bambine cattive meritano di stare al buio.”_

 

Scuote la testa, cercando di scacciare quell’orribile ricordo.

 

_Dopo tre giorni rinchiusa nell’armadio ha le manine spellate, gli occhi gonfi e un filo di voce per le troppe urla. Non ricorda se sia stato suo padre a farla uscire o l’altra sua madre, sa solo che stava morendo di fame ma ha aspettato fosse notte per scendere in cucina e mangiare qualcosa, perché non voleva essere punita di nuovo._

 

Uno strano odore la distoglie dai suoi (brutti) pensieri. È sgradevole e sulle prime non riesce ad individuarne l’origine, quando qualcosa si muove sulla sua scrivania: in mezzo ad alcuni fogli trova una cimice. Touko sbuffa: quegli insetti puzzano se li uccidi, e pure se li infastidisci, quindi con delicatezza la solleva con un paio di fogli e la poggia su una pianta fuori dal davanzale. Nel giardino in fondo alla strada ci sono diversi alberi di ciliegio, magari è arrivata da lì, pensa.

Quando sta per rimettersi a scrivere sente ancora quell’odore: si volta e la cimice è ancora lì, sulla pianta dove l’ha lasciata.

“Devo starti proprio simpatica” sospira, osservando l’insetto. “Te ne pentirai… come fanno tutti.”

Le lancia un’ultima occhiata, e per un attimo crede di averla vista muovere le antennine. Touko pensa distrattamente che potrebbe essere una risposta.

 

*

 

Due mesi dopo la cimice è ancora lì.

L’ha chiamata Kameko, e le ha comprato una piccola piantina di soia da tenere sul davanzale; all’odore si è abituata, ma l’insettino sembra non aver mai avuto ragione di sentirsi infastidito e quindi rendersi ancora più maleodorante, anzi sembra gradire la sua nuova sistemazione.

Poco a poco Touko comincia a parlare con la cimice: dapprima le racconta solo le sue giornate, ma pian piano si ritrova a sfogarsi e parlarle di tutto, dalla situazione scolastica a quella familiare.

“Odio la mia classe. Non vedo l’ora di andare al liceo.... anche se potrei trovare gente peggiore.”

Kameko si fa largo tra le foglioline di soia, avvicinandosi.

“Sai il romanzo sta vendendo bene ma ora sono bloccata, non so cosa inventarmi per un nuovo libro! Forse… forse il mio talento era solo una cosa passeggera!”

Kameko muove le antennine e a Touko sembra voglia incoraggiarla.

“Odio mio padre. Odio anche mia madre… entrambe le mie madri. A volte penso che se me ne andassi a loro non importerebbe. Anzi, forse ne sarebbero persino contenti.”

Kameko non risponde, ma a Touko basta: è solo un insetto, ma per lei è l’insetto più speciale del mondo. La sua unica _amica_.

( _Le persone fanno tutte schifo. Ma almeno ho Kameko.)_

 

*

 

Ancor più dell’idea di poter morire per mano di uno dei suoi compagni, i pensieri fissi di Touko durante quei giorni rinchiusa dentro la Kibougamine erano due: Genocider Syo e Kameko; c’era anche la crescente infatuazione per Byakuya-sama, ma persino lei si rendeva conto che passava totalmente in secondo piano rispetto ai primi due.

E se proprio grazie a (o per colpa di) quest’ultimo Genocider era venuta fuori, di Kameko non ne aveva parlato con nessuno.

_(Nessuno capirebbe.)_

Era già vista come un’isterica squilibrata da tutta la classe, far sapere anche che il suo animale da compagnia era una cimice (benché _speciale_ ) sarebbe stata solo l’ennesima conferma di quanto meritasse le cattiverie che aveva sempre subito.

_(In fondo le persone fanno tutte schifo.)_

E tuttavia non riesce a spiegarsi perché Makoto Naegi continui a rivolgerle la parola, chiederle come sta, passare addirittura del tempo con lei. _Sarà sicuramente uno scherzo,_ si dice, _aspetta solo il momento buono per ridermi in faccia e dirmi che l’ha fatto solo perché ha perso una scommessa con qualcuno._

_(Magari quel buzzurro di Oowada. Magari Byakuya-sama.)_

Quel momento però non arriva mai: Naegi è gentile, le chiede di lei, la ascolta e non la deride; e quando le suggerisce di scrivere un libro su se stessa Touko pensa che forse l’idea non è così brutta e soprattutto non le sembra una presa in giro. Forse potrebbe provarci.

Scrive di getto per diverse sere di fila, e quando finisce la prima cosa che pensa è che vuole farlo leggere a Naegi.

_(Le persone fanno tutte schifo. Però Naegi-kun è gentile.)_

 

*

 

“Kameko è un semplice insetto, Fukawa-chi.”

Touko è sempre stata cosciente della natura del tutto ordinaria della sua piccola amica cimice; Komaru e Hiroko Hagakure glielo hanno spiegato più volte e alla fine ha dovuto cedere e ammettere ad alta voce che Kameko è un semplice insetto che probabilmente non capisce quello che lei dice.

Ciò non toglie che le manca immensamente e spera di rivederla al più presto.

_(Le persone fanno tutte schifo. Ma Komaru somiglia tanto a suo fratello.)_

 

*

 

“Qualcosa non va, Fukawa-san?”

La voce di Naegi la riporta alla realtà, distogliendola dai suoi pensieri.

“N-nulla di speciale” risponde, “stavo solo guardando i c-ciliegi giù in strada…”  
“Pensavi a Kameko?”

Touko annuisce e si da della stupida, ma Naegi continua a sorriderle: “Sono sicuro che sta bene.”

“Voi lo sapete che le cimici vivono al massimo nove mesi, vero?”

Alle loro spalle, Togami è seduto ad uno dei tavoli della sala ristoro con il volto parzialmente nascosto dal giornale. Naegi sospira pesantemente ma non smette di sorridere, nemmeno quando si avvicina al tavolo e guarda l’ormai ex Scion dritto negli occhi: “ _Togami-san._ ”

“Ciò non toglie che, se somiglia anche solo un po’ alla padrona, le possibilità che sia ancora viva siano piuttosto alte.”

Sa che quella di Togami è una bugia (estorta da Naegi-kun) bella e buona ma a Touko basta. “Starà bene” sorride, continuando a guardare fuori dalla finestra. I tempi in cui si rinchiudeva nella sua stanza evitando ogni contatto umano sono passati, e pian piano sta imparando a fidarsi di alcune persone.

La Tragedia della Kibougamine l’ha cambiata, Towa City l’ha cambiata: è riuscita ad avere controllo su Genocider Syo, perché non voleva fare più del male a nessuno, sta superando la sua fobia del sangue (ma non quella del buio, odia ancora i luoghi bui) e riacquistando un po’ di fiducia in se stessa e negli altri.

Le persone fanno schifo, di questo ne è ancora intimamente convinta, ma ha capito che non è un giudizio applicabile a tutti: Naegi-kun è stato il primo a dimostrarle che al mondo ci sono persone gentili; anche Byakuya-sama è cambiato e sta imparando che lo stato sociale non è quello che conta al mondo (e ad essere più _carino_ , grazie a Naegi-kun).

Pensare a loro come amici è ancora strano ma non riuscirebbe a trovare nessun altra definizione: persino Kirigiri, Asahina e Hagakure (nonostante non riesca ancora a spiegarsi perché gli ultimi due siano già membri ufficiali della Future Foundation, soprattutto uno che predice il futuro con un’accuratezza del 30%), e Komaru, che spera stia bene e non le sia successo nulla.

Sono tutti suoi _amici_.

“Fukawa-san, vuoi del caffè?”

Fa cenno di sì a Naegi, e intanto riflette sul tema del suo prossimo libro.

C’è chi dice che la famiglia non puoi sceglierla, che è solo questione di legami di sangue.

Touko ha deciso che proverà a tutti il contrario. _(Tante persone fanno schifo. Ma alcune non sanno di essere così belle.)_

**Author's Note:**

> All'inizio, Cimice era nata come storia leggera in cui cercavo di dare una spiegazione sul perché Touko avesse una cimice come animale domestico... ma come al solito la trama ha poi fatto di testa propria.  
> Mi rendo conto che a molti Touko possa non piacere: è uno di quei personaggi che in Dangan Ronpa non fa praticamente nulla per farsi apprezzare, almeno finché non si fanno tutti i Free Time con lei. Se le si concede questa possibilità si scopre la sua terrificante backstory e il motivo che la spinge a tenere lontani tutto e tutti con il suo comportamento aggressivo. Dopo averlo scoperto non ce l'ho fatta a non volerle bene. :°) Spinta anche dal modo in cui, nei Free Time, Makoto riesce a fare amicizia con lei (nonché i suoi piccoli miglioramenti in Another Episode) ho voluto provare a raccontare la sua storia, sperando di togliere quel velo di antipatia gratuita in cui si avvolge di solito. Spero di esserci riuscita. :°D


End file.
